Narutos little crush
by jibainuzuka
Summary: Naruto has a crush on Kiba My First real Naruto story
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konohagakure. The Sun was sunny,the sky was bluey and the ninja`s were lets start the story with our future Hokage.

My day started out when I woke up with something sticky in my pajamas.

Oh great another dream about "him" that's just what I needed to start my I have to admit it was an awesome dream that will never come said to himself. Then he got up and went to take a bath when he was finished he made his way in the kitchen and got some instant made ate his breakfast as fast as he could then he went in his room and went under his bed were he keeps pictures of his crush Kiba Inuzuka( His had a crush on him since they were in the Academy but he never confronted because he feared he wouldn't feel the same) Naruto took out on of the picture and kissed and said I Love You and I hope one day you`ll feel the same. And with that he ran out of the house.

He was walking through the streets getting dirty looks from some of the people but he didn't care he just wanted to go and find Sakura. He walked around until he finally found her in The Yamanak`s Flower Shop with Ino. Hey shouted

Sakura was talking to Ino when she heard someone say Hey Sakura. She turned around and saw Naruto and she waved to him and the he came run over to her and Ino. Hey Naruto whats up? Sakura asked. Oh nothing really just wanted to tell you guys about a little dream I had last night(Sakura and Ino knew about Naruto`s crush on Kiba) A dream last night? Sakura said. Yeah! Naruto said. Oh let me quess it was about your little teased. Yeah defended naruto lets hear it Sakura said. Just as Naruto was about to talk as if on cue Kiba saw them and walked in the shop. Naruto didn't see him but Sakura and Ino did and when they did Sakura quickly punched Naruto. Naruto flew to the entrance of the shop and bumped into Kiba and the both fell to the ground with Naruto on top of of course was unconscious so Kiba had to help himself and Naruto get up but he wasn't successful. But he managed to sit up so now Naruto was sitting on Kiba`s lap with his legs wide apart around Kiba`s body. Sakura and Ino wanted to help but thought this might be a good thing so they left them kiba got Naruto`s head off his shoulder Naruto started to wake he did he found himself in a rather comfy but embarrassing position .Hey clumsy Kiba said. Naruto`s face started to get red. Are you ok? You look a little red Kiba asked and raised his hand to feel Naruto`s jawline. And that's all it took to make Naruto faint. Kiba was confused but he decided to think about it later so he brought Naruto home.

Later that day Naruto woke up and found himself in his bed. Oh it was all a dream Naruto said. What was a dream Kiba asked smiling at him. Naruto was shocked so he jumped. Calm down its just me laughed and said. What are you doing here ? Naruto asked. Kiba frowned and no need to acted like that I was just taking care of you cause you fainted in my lap and The Yamanaka`s Flower shop. Naruto remembered that and made a mental note to argue with Sakura about that later. Ok im felling a lot better now so you can leave Naruto said. Umm before I do that I need to talk to you Kiba said. Uhh fine what do you wanna talk about?Naruto why do you have several pictures of me under your bed ? Kiba asked. And Naruto`s heart started to beat faster he wanted to lie but couldn't. Naruto are you gonna tell me? Kiba said as he got closer to Naruto and sat on his bed next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was scared but so he bursted into tears and started to explain everything. Kiba….I`m s..orry but I have…a…c..rush on you and ..I didn't …want you to ….hate me so ..I…kept it a secret from you. Kiba was shocked but he hugged Naruto and ok Naruto I don't hate you because…. I have a crush on you stopped crying for a moment and look in Kiba`s face and asked if that was true and to answer the question Kiba kissed him and said liked that and asked him if he could do it again but this time he pushed Naruto on the bed and got between his legs and started to to kiss him hungrily and Naruto did the same. The kiss felt so good so right like they were made for each slid his tongue across Kiba`s lip and Kiba opened his mouth to answer Naruto`s tongues fought for Dominace of course Kiba won they made-out for about five minutes and then they stopped for Kiba said Naruto how long have you had a crush on me?.Naruto blushed and said since we were in the made a toothy does this mean we are boyfriends now? Naruto asked. Kiba thought about and said Do you wanna be boyfriends or do you wanna be mates?Naruto blushed at the question and said I like mate and with that said Kiba pounced on Naruto and started to tear of his jacket and shirt along with his was confused and shocked but he realized what Kiba was doing and he was going to enjoy the started to suck on naruto nipples he sucked them so hard Naruto would have cum right there but kiba stopped and started to unbutton his and naruto`s pant and strip them of their Naruto said and Kiba looked at him confused Naruto said that he wants to taste that big juicy 10 inch uncut cock and kiba almost came at the words that came out of narutos mouth .With out warning Naruto pounced on Kiba and started to suck his tastes like Ramen Naruto said Kiba was a little confused but too horny to care Kiba moaned louder and louder when kiba got to loud Naruto stopped .Kiba looked at him and frowned. What your gonna have to prepare me for when you wanna fuck me right? Naruto asked. Kiba smiled and got up to prepare Naruto. Naruto layed down on his back when Kiba placed his middle and index finger infront of Naruto and Naruto started to suck on them like his life depended on them then he stopped but he didn't suck off the saliva and with that Kiba stuck the index finger in Naruto and started to wiggle it around in that tickles Kiba Naruto then placed the middle finger in and started to scissoring Naruto ass and after five minutes of that he stopped and placed his cock at Narutos entrance. He looked at Naruto and asked him if he was ready. Naruto nodded and Kiba started to push his cock in side moaned in pleasure (Kiba scissored him real good) Kiba`s ten inch was finally inside of leaned over at stared to make out with Naruto while pounding him at the same time they both moaned between the moved from Naruto`s lips to his neck and bit down on Naruto`s neck and then lapped up all the blood and when back to kissing Naruto before Naruto reached his climax he told Kiba he loved him. And kiba said I Love You Too my little Mate and with that they bothed cummed Naruto flipped over with kibas cock still inside of him now he was sitting on Kiba cock. He layed down on kiba and asked kiba when did he start to have a crush on when did I start to have a crush on you?Kiba Istarted when you were born Kiba blushed.I Love You Naruto Kiba said I Love You Too Kiba Naruto replied and with that Naruto fell asleep in kiba`s arms (and his cock still in his ass) And Kiba also fell asleep. Outside of the house in the bushes were Sakura and Ino video taping the whole thing. The End

Yay my first story im tired now .


End file.
